Completely beyond ourselves
by NalaLu
Summary: Isa Stark is Tony's younger sister who's also working as an Avenger. One day, Nick Fury give's her a mission that's something completely new and different. Severus Snape is a Poison master in Hogwarts. He enjoy's being alone and hating on, well, practically everything that come's his was . . .for now.
1. Meetings and missions

**Isa's p.o.v.**

"This mission is very complicated and dangerous, that's why we have to elaborate the plan to the smallest detail."

Steve was giving a lecture about our next mission and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. He always does that . . .like we are kids and this is something new to us. Okay, I understand, he's the leader of Avengers and he's under a lot of pressure but still . . .

Tasha was sitting next to me and saw my struggle to keep my eyes open so she nudged my elbow.

"W-what?"

"Please cry and focus. If he sees you half asleep, he'll never finish."

Unfortunately, in that moment Steve looked at us, "Ladies, do you have something to add considering the subject?"

Tasha shook her head and I looked from her to Steve and stood up, "I actually have."

I heard growls filling up the room. Tasha was holding her head, Clint rolled his eyes while Bruce shook his head, looking at me and mouthing a 'no'.

Steve looked at me, "Well?"

I took a deep breath, "Look, I know you are our leader or something."

"I'm the team leader.", Steve said looking at me.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yes . . .and I know you care about us, the people and that you want to assure that everything goes by the plan and that no one gets hurt . . .but dude, we're not kids."

Steve gave me a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You treat us like we're in preschool, like you are our teacher. We are doing this job long enough to know all the risks that we are taking and all the things that can go wrong. We should be working on a plan together and not having an two hour safety and risk's lecture. I had that crap in collage . . not fun."

In that moment Tony walked in the room, looked from me to Steve and smirked, "I see my sister is not happy about something."

Steve looked at him, "How did you know?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "I've been living with her for twenty-five years Rogers. I look at her and know in what kind of mood she is."

I smiled, "I was just telling Steve that there are things in his . . .approach that I don't agree with."

Tony took an empty chair and sat down, "Approach? Like you are kids with mental disorder and he's your assistant."

I looked at Steve, "See? My version was much more softer."

"Yes, because you have class . . .more or less.", I heard Clint say and smiled.

Tony gave him an angry look, "You're telling me that I don't have class? How-"

"I see the meeting is over. Stark junior, I would like to speak to you for a minute.", Fury walked in, interrupting Tony.

Slowly, everybody walked out of the meeting room and I was left with Fury.

"Did I do something wrong?", I asked him . . .being a bit worried.

He gave me a small smile, "No. That's your brother's specialty. I actually have a mission for you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Well, Steve already told us-"

Furry shook his head, "No, no . . .not that mission. This mission is just for you."

"Okaaaay. What is it about?"

Fury sat down and he motioned with his hand for the to do the same. I was getting scared now.

"You are working as an Avenger for a while now and you saw many many unusual things. By now, you know that there are dangerous people, worlds and creatures out there . . .and that that's the reason you all are here, to protect the Earth from any kind of treat. A group of extraordinary people."

I nodded, "Yes I know that. Come on Nick, your starting to scare me."

"it's nothing that bad. Actually, the mission is pretty unusual. I want you to be a teacher."

There was a silence before I bursted out of laughter. I laughed for a bit but then realized that he was looking me seriously so I stopped,

"Wait . . .your not joking?"

"Do I look like I am?"

Now, I was really confused, "You want me to teach? Where? Why?"

"You know about Hogwarts, right?"

Hogwarts . . .that sounded familiar.

"I think I red some papers about the school. It's something like Xaviers school but not with mutants . . .a magic school? But what in the world would I teach there?"

"Yes, a magic school. You would be teaching muggle studies. The headmaster decided that the best teacher for that subject would be a muggle or a non magical person and he addressed to me. It has to be someone who know . . .secrets like that. You do understand why he couldn't hire some random person?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do . . .but why me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "And who else? Clint and Natasha already have their own missions, Rogers is the leader of Avengers, your brother . . .is your brother and Bruce . . .well, I don't have to tell you about him. You seemed like the perfect choice."

I smiled, "Okay. When do I start?"

He stood up, "Pack today, you will be leaving tomorrow."

I nodded, "And can people there know that I am a . . .spy?"

"I will leave that up to you. The teachers will probably know and the kids . . .assess and you will see what is for the best.", and with that he left.

 **A few minutes later in the lab**

Tony was practically rolling on the floor while the others had a smirk on their faces. I was looking at Tony, rolling my eyes,

"You are an idiot, do you know that?"

"Please . . .can . . .can I please come one time and see that?"

"See what? I'm just going to be teaching."

I heard Bruce laugh a bit so I turned around, "You too?"

"Oh come on . . .admit that it's funny."

Tasha came closer to me and put hand on my shoulder, "Well, I am proud of you. It seems like a great task . . .and you will be far away from Tony so that's a big plus."

With that Tony stopped laughing, "Hey!"

I smiled, "Well, I have a feeling that it is going to be interesting."


	2. Floo network, big castle, weird people

**Isa's p.o.v.**

"Are you packed?", I hear Tony ask.

I nodded, "Yup, I am."

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm waiting for Nick. He's going to drive me to the station."

"M-hm.", Tony said quietly and I grinned,

"Oh, I know you'll miss me!", I said while throwing my arms around him. He rolled his eyes,

"Oh Jesus . . .yes, yes, I'm gonna miss you."

In that moment we heard the door slide open and in came Nick with the others.

"Are you ready?", he asked me.

I nodded, "You know I'm born ready."

Nick rolled his eyes while others smiled. Tacha came to me and gave me a big hug,

"Ouuuu, I'm really going to miss you! Be sure to call when ever you can, alright?"

I smiled, "You know I will."

Clint was next, "One Stark gone, one more left to go . . .It's a shame that the second Stark is more annoying.", he said with a smile and I hit his hand,

"Ha-ha-ha! You know I'll be back?"

"I am fully aware of that.", he said and tapped my shoulder.

Clint moved so Bruce could hug me, "I'm going to miss you.", he said in a whisper.

"I'm going to miss you too."

No matter how quiet we where, the others could still hear us. To Tasha, we where cute and to Tony, not so much so, Tasha smiled while Tony rolled his eyes. Over the time I spend working at S.H.I.E.L.D., Bruce and I got really close. We never did anything but you could feel the chemistry between us. I could talk him out when he was about to turn into Hulk and he could calm me down when Tony pissed me off.

After Bruce, it was Steve's turn. He smiled,

"I hope you'll be a better teacher then I do."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Everybody could me a better teacher than you . . .but a better team leader? Not so much."

"Thank you.", he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I heard Nick clear his throat, "You all know that she's still working for us . . .and that means that all the missions we take, she come's too."

"Yes, we know but getting emotional now and then is a good think Nick . . .come on . . .try.", Tony teased him and Nick just rolled his eyes,

"Can we go now?"

I nodded and turned towards the team, "I'll mail myself when I'm there. See you all and be good." and with that, Nick and me went . . .

* * *

I turned towards Nick, "Wait, where are we going exactly?"

He raised an eyebrow, "To Hogwarts?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not that . . .how are we going to get there."

He smirked, "Not we . . .you."

I stopped walking, "Wait . . .you are going to leave me?"

I stopped and turned towards me, "And what did you think? That I'm going to babysit you? Your a big girl, you can handle it now come on, we are in a hurry."

I rushed towards him and we entered his car.

"I'll be traveling by what?"

"The floo powder through this portal. I'll lead you directly to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh Jesus . . .I'm actually having second thoughts about this."

"You'll be fine.", Nick told me, tapping my shoulder.

"We should go now miss." I heard the elf say and I entered the portal? It was more like a fire place . . .without the fire and I felt like Santa who's lost his reindeer's and it's now traveling the wrong way.

Nick saw my worried face expression, "You will be fine, trust me. I wouldn't have give you the mission if I wasn't sure you can't handle it."

I nodded, "I know."

"Hang on in there and if you need something, call."

I nodded once again. In that moment the elf yelled "Hogwarts" and I closed my eyes, not being sure what to expect. My eyes where shut until I heard a voice,

"Oh, you are already here."

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some kind of an office. I stepped out of the fireplace and saw an old guy with a long, white beard. He smiled at me,

"You must be Isa Stark."

I nodded and reached out my hand, "And you must me the headmaster."

He took my hand and shook it, "Yes. My name is Albus Dumbledore . . .a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled, "Likewise."

"So, how did you like traveling by the floo powder?"

"It was . . .weird I have to say. Never experienced anything like that."

"There's a first time for everything. I like your uniform."

I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my Avengers suit. I looked back at him,

"And I like your . . .robes?"

He smiled to me, "Yes, we do dress weird . . .according to muggles."

"Not weird just . . .different . . .and different is a good thing."

He nodded, "Yes it is."

I took a deep breath, "So, when do I start?"

"The school year starts in five day's, until then you will meet all the staff and prepare for your classes. Talking about the staff, would you like to meet them now? They are really exited that you came here."

I smiled, "Yea, sure . . .that would be great."

"Well then, follow me. Just leave your suitcases here, we'll take care of them."

"Oh, okay.", and with that I followed him.

The walk lasted a few minutes and we finally stopped in front of a big door. Talking could be heard from the inside and I felt nervous. From all the voices, there was a lot of people in there. Dumbledore looked at me,

"Ready?", and I just nodded.

He opened the door and the talking suddenly stopped.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like you to meet our new colleague, miss Isa Stark. She'll be teaching Muggle studies."

He stepped away from me and I smiled to all the faces looking at me. A woman with a large hat stepped closer,

"It is nice to finally meet you, my dear. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm teaching transfiguration . . .I'm also head of the Griffiondor house."

"It is nice to meet you miss McGonagall."

"Oh please, dear . . .call me Minerva."

I smiled, "Okay."

The next person I met was professor Pomona Sprout, then professor Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin, madam Poppy Pomfrey and madam Rolanda Hooch.

Pomona came closer, "I hope you will like it here. I like your . . .suit?"

"Oh, thank you."

"What does the A stand for?"

In that moment the door opened and in came a tall man dressed in black and black long hair.

Albus smiled, "Oh Severus. I'm glad you joined. This is miss Isa Stark . . .the new teacher I told you about. Isa, this is Severus Snape, our Poison teacher."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise:", he said in a lazy tone. His voice was deep and I kind of liked it.

"The A?", I heard Filius ask and turned towards him.

"Excuse me?"

"The A on your suit."

"Oh.", I looked at Albus, searching for his permission to talk about it. He smiled and nodded.

"It stands for Avenger."

Everybody gave me a confused look.

"The Avengers are a team of superheroes assembled by Nick Fury and the intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. trough the Avengers initiative. S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for strategic homeland intervention, enforcement and logistic division and the Avengers initiative is . . .well, the idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people . . .extraordinary people who will protect the Earth when necessary."

"And what makes you remarkable? Do you have any . . .superpowers?", Rolanda asked.

"Her brain is her superpower. That and the iron suit which I suppose she didn't bring.", Dumbledore smiled and looked at me.

I returned the smile, "No, I didn't. No need for that here . . .at least I hope so."

"Well, if anything happens that our magic can't resolve, we have you to use your kind of magic."

"I hope that won't happen . . .my magic can be pretty destructive."

Dumbledore looked at the rest of the staff, "I think that miss Stark would want some time to rest now so if you will excuse us.", then he looked at me, "Shall we?"

I nodded, "It was nice meeting you all.", and with that he escorted me to my room.


	3. La tour de Hogwarts

**Isa's p.o.v.**

"How was your first night in the castle?"

"It was good. I think I will like it here."

It was morning, half an hour before breakfast and I was Skyping with Tasha, since last night I went strait to bed.

"Did you meet your co-workers?"

I nodded, "Yes I did . . .well, most of them, I think."

"And?", Tasha smiled.

"They all seem nice AND where very interested about the A on my suit.", I smiled back.

"You told them?"

"I asked Nick about it and he told me to evaluate myself if I wanted to tell them. When they asked me I kinda looked for Dumbledore's permission and, well, he said yes so I told them."

"How did they react?"

"Nothing special actually. I don't think they completely understood what I was and what I was doing."

"Oh . . .yea, probably. I'm glad you like it there and that everyone is nice."

"Well, almost everyone. There's this one professor . . .Severus Snape I think."

Tasha raised an eyebrow, "What about him?"

"He's . . .weird. Really weird. There's something about him . . .you know . . .like a weird energy or something."

Her face became serious, "Then you should be careful around him."

I nodded, "I will, don't worry. I don't think that he's dangerous but still . . ."

I looked at my watch and back at the screen, "I have to go. Breakfast will be served soon and I'm not sure where the Great Hall exactly is so, it will be fun finding it."

Tasha smiled, "Enjoy yourself and call Tony today. He's worried."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Fine, I will. Bye."

Turning of my laptop, I stood up and exited my room. The halls where still empty since the students where to arrive in two days. I walked around, trying to remember where the Great hall was. Looking around, I was that the pictures n the walls where moving and the people painted on the where talking. I found that really amazing.

After some time of walking and looking around I found the Great hall. I looked across the table and realized that I'm not the last one, which gave me a huge relief. There was an empty chair next to Minerva so I decided to take it. As I walked closer to the table, she saw me and smiled,

"Miss Stark, how was your first night here?"

I smiled back and sat down, "It was very good, thank you . . .and please, call me Isa."

"Very good Isa. The school year starts in two days, are you nervous?

"No, not really. Actually, I'm more worried.", I answered putting some food on my plate.

"Worried? About what?"

I looked at her, "I never teached before so I'm worried that I may not do a good job."

She smiled at me, "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure you'll be a very good teacher."

I smiled back, "Thank you."

She started to eat and so did I. While eating, I looked around the table and saw a few staff member that I didn't know. In that moment, the large black door near the table opened and in came professor Snape. He sat beside me.

"Good morning professor Snape."

He didn't say anything but just nodded. I saw Minerva role her eyes and I chuckled a bit. I had a feeling that any friendly relationship or an attempt to do make it with him isn't really possible so I avoided talking with him.

After finishing, I poured myself a cup of tea.

"Good morning.", I heard a voice beside me and turned. I saw Dumbledore stand beside me and I stood up too,

"Good morning headmaster. How did you sleep?"

"Please sit down.", and we sat down. Minerva had left a few minutes ago but Snape was still there.

"Very good and you my dear? How was your first night here?"

I smiled, "It was good, thank you."

He smiled back, "You managed to find the Great hall on time?"

"Yes. I wandered around a bit but it was okay. Love the moving paintings."

"Ah, yes . . .but be careful . . .they like to gossip."

I laughed, "Okay. Thank you for the warning."

He nodded, "Well, it was nice seeing you, my dear.", he said standing up.

"If you need any help, you know where to find me."

I nodded.

He started to walk away but soon stopped and turned around, "Oh and yes . . .Severus, would you be so kind to show Isa her classroom after you finish?"

I looked from Dumbledore to Severus. His face was irritated and I knew he wasn't pleased with the task.

"Yes.", it was his simple answer.

Dumbledore smiled, "Good." and left.

Severus stood up, "Shall we?", he asked in a lazy tone and I stood up.

On our way to my classroom, we didn't talk. He was walking fast and I tried to follow him without running. I had a chance to take a closer look at him. He was a bit taller than me, but our hair length was the same, which I found it funny for some reason. His shoulders where tight and I could tell that he had a pretty good shaped body. His face expression was motionless but I could tell that there was something bothering him . . .probably from the past. He looked pretty tired . . .like he didn't have a good sleep in years so something was keeping him up at night . . .or at least, it was. _Hmm . . .maybe a woman? He fell in love but couldn't have her? Or he had her but she died?_

Suddenly he stopped and so did I, "Here we are."

We entered a big classroom and I was pretty amazed.

"This is really nice."

He didn't say anything, instead he walked to the other end of the classroom and stopped in front of the door,

"In here is your office."

I nodded, "Thank you for your time."

He didn't answer me, he just kept staring at me until I felt a little uncomfortable. I raised my eyebrow,

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes and walked towards me.

"You look familiar to me."

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. You don't look familiar to me."

He kept staring at my face. _Jesus Christ what does he want?!_

"Where you ever on the television?"

"After every attack the Avengers are on the television so, maybe from there."

He nodded, "Maybe."

He stared form a few seconds more and then left without a word.

"What the hell was that?!", I asked out loud as I stood by myself in the middle of my future classroom.


	4. Trying to understand

**Isa's p.o.v.**

"Today is the day.", I heard Lupin who was sitting next to me at lunch.

I smiled, "Yes it is."

"Are you nervous?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. So . . .it is some kind of ceremony?"

He nodded, " will see . . .and I think like it, too."

I smiled "I bet I will."

The black door opened and in came Snape. He had his usual face on.

I nudged his arm, "Why does he always look so . . .so . . ."

"Emotionless? Uninterested?", Lupin looked at me and smirked.

"Yes. Does he, like . . .have a story? I mean, we all have stories to tell."

"Yes . . .he has a story. Come on, let's take a walk."

He stood up and I followed him. We, stepped out of the Great hall, trough the main hall and out to the grounds.

"So, what happened to him?"

"Well, first of all, he's an ex death eater."

I looked at him and shrug.

"Death eaters are followers of . . .", he looked around then came close to me and whispered "Voldemort."

I raised an eyebrow, "Voldemort?"

He his my arm with his and I grabbed the spot he his, "Ouch!"

"Don't say his name out loud!"

"Well, why not?"

"If someone said his name, all protective spells and enchantments can be broken and the death eaters or snatchers would detect their location. Instead, we call him 'he-who-must-not-be-named' or 'you-know-who' . . .or Tom . . .his real name."

I nodded, "So, who is . . .Tom?"

"He is . . .well, was and is a half-blood wizard who is considered to be me most dangerous and powerful dark wizard of all time. He think that muggles and muggle-born wizards are inferior so he . . .well, he wants to eliminate them."

"Muggles are . . .?"

"You are a muggle. Muggles are non magic people and muggle-born's are wizards and witches who have non magic parents or muggle parents. Half-blood's are wizards and witches who's one parent is a muggle and the other a wizard or a witch and pure-bloods are from magic families."

I mane an 'O' with my mouth.

"Is he dead?"

"Well, sort of."

I stopped walking, "What do you mean by that?"

"It was trough the first wizard war, more than ten years ago . . .to shorten the story, he was going to kill a boy but his mother protected him and by sacrificing her self gave the boy an ancient protection and when Tom tried to kill the boy, the curse backfired and destroyed his physical body but leaving his soul alive. The boys name is Harry Potter and he's attending this school."

I nodded and there was a silence break before I spoke again,

"So, Snape in an ex follower of Tom?"

Lupin nodded and I started to get worried,

"But why is he teaching in the school? Isn't he dangerous?"

"Dumbledore trusts him and by that . . .well, they all do too."

"How about you?", I looked at him.

"I . . .don't know. We attended Hogwarts together, only he was a Slytherin and I a Griffindor. You know about the four houses?"

I nodded.

"Good. I was friends with Harry's parents . . .Lilly and James. Snape was in love with Lilly ans he hated James. He probably still loves her."

"M-hm."

"Well," he said looking at his clock, "I hate to leave you but I have to go. Nice to be in your company Isa.", he smiled and I returned the smile,

"Thank you and thank you for the story. Have a good day."

He nodded and left, leaving me alone in the grounds. I looked around and realized that I was indeed alone. There was no one outside although it was sunny and warm. I looked at the castle and realized how big it was. I remembered the story Beauty and the Beast . . .they had a big castle too. Then, I remembered my mom . . .she used to read me the story . . .before she dies.

"Isa . . .taking a walk?"

I heard a voice behind me and turned around.

"Headmaster, how are you?"

He stopped next to me, "Please, call me Albus. Shall we?"

He pointed his hand to the castle and I nodded. We started to walk,

"It's a really big castle, I just realized that."

He nodded and smiled, "Yes it is . . .and old."

I nodded back.

"I sense there's something bothering you Isa."

"I was talking to Remus . . .about Severus and . . .well-"

"He told you that Severus was a death eater."

"Yes."

"People change Isa, so did Severus. He won't hurt you because your a muggle, trust me. Give him some time and you will see that he isn't so bad."

We stopped in front the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

"What happened to Tom?"

"What do you mean?"

"He hated muggles so much so something must have happened."

"His father left his mother when he found out that she was a witch and, after some time he ended up as an orphan."

I nodded, "Yea, that explains a lot."

"Have a good day dear. We will see each other at dinner."

I smiled at him and he left climbing on the stairs.

* * *

We where sitting in the Great hall and I was watching the students who filled the hall.

Remus leaned towards me, "First come in the students of senior classes and then is the sorting of the first year. Do you see the boy with round glasses?"

I searched the boy and when I found him I nodded.

"That's Harry Potter."

The boy was smiling and talking but in one point he looked at Remus and gave him a big smile which Remus returned. The, he looked to the left ad his face turned serious. I followed his eyes and realized that he was looking at Snape. Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy and he turned towards his friends, smiling and talking again.

I leaned towards Remus, "Harry doesn't really like Snape."

Remus smiled, "No one like's Snape . . .except the Slytherins but, yes . . .those two have a specific king of hate going on between them. Snape is pretty rough towards Harry and likes to humiliate him. He hates all Griffindors but especially Harry."

"But Harry didn't do anything to him. He's just a boy."

"Yea well try and explain that to the bat."

In that moment the first year started to come in and the sorting started. At first it was interesting but then it became boring. It lasted for about an hour and then Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to greet everyone, especially our new students. I am very glad that you all decided to join us at Hogwarts and hope you will do your best at learning. Now, before we start to eat I would like to present a new teacher, Isa Stark."

When he told my name I stood up and bowed a bit while the students where clapping.

"She is the new Muggle studies teacher. Now, let the feast begin."

In that moment food appeared in front of everyone and we started to eat.

Tomorrow was my first day and I was getting really exited.


	5. Bloody hell

**Isa's p.o.v.**

"Tony, I really can't talk right now."

"Why?", his face had a sad expression on the screen.

"Because I'm going to be late and it's my first day. I'm so stupid!"

I was hurriedly looking for all my stuff so I could eat breakfast and start my first class. I turned towards my laptop,

"I promise I will call you when I'm done."

He nodded, "Okay. Bye.", and ended the video chat.

I sighed. I knew he was mad because we didn't have a chance to talk but he had to understand that I was busy.

After finding all my stuff I rushed towards the Great hall. As I was running, I looked at my watch and, not looking, bumped into someone.

"Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" It was a student and from the robes I could tell that he was a Griffindor.

"Yea, I'm fine." he said standing up and turning around. He had black hair, green eyes and round glasses. _Round glasses?_

"I know you. Your Harry Potter.", I have him a smile and he returned it,

"Yes . . .and your the new Muggle studies teacher."

I nodded, "Remus told me about you."

We started to walk towards the Great hall, "Really? What did he say?"

"Well, practically everything?"

He laughed.

As we where about too enter the Great hall, someone spoke behind us,

"Mister Potter, aren't you supposed to be in class?", a lazy voice said and we both turned around. Standing there was Severus.

"My class starts in twenty minutes. I have Muggle studies with professor Stark.", he pointed at me and Severus looked from Harry to me.

"Very well." he told him looking at me and then passed between us, towards the professors table. We both looked at him,

"I don't think he likes me.", I told Harry.

"I don't think he liked himself."

I laughed and Harry gave me a smile.

"Well, I'll see you in a while.", I told Harry and he nodded.

Walking towards the table I saw that Remus wasn't there, he told me he had classes and the only available seat was next to Severus. I growled.

I sat down and started to pile food on my plate. After that I gabbed a tea pot and poured some tea in my cup. There was silence before Severus cleared his troth,

"I suppose Dumbledore told you ALL the tasks you have . . .as a teacher."

I nodded, "Yes, he did. He also told me that if I had any questions, I should ask you."

He stopped eating and gave me a dirty look, "Please don't. I see you have quite a relationship with professor Lupin so go ahead and ask him."

"Relationship? Were friends."

"Yes . . ."

I rolled my eyes. He really was a pain in the ass.

"And do't go making some friendly relationships with students. You are a teacher-"

"I'm not stupid, you know. True, I never teacher and I'm not a witch but I'm not stupid. I know the rules."

He was looking at me and I could see he was pissed, "Do not interrupt me when I'm talking."

In that moment he rose from his seat and rushed out of the Hall. Harry looked from Severus towards me and gave me a 'What the hell is HIS problem?' look and I just shrug.

I finished up my breakfast and realized that it's time to go. Picking up my books and papers, I rushed out of the Hall. I looked at my schedule, I had had a double class every day. Today, it was sixth year of Griffindor and Ravenclaw.

I stopped in front of the classroom and took a deep breath, the students where already in. I counted to three, opened the door and started to walk towards my desk. I laid aside my books and papers and turned towards the class with a smile,

"I would like to greet everybody on the first day. My name is Isa Stark and I will be your muggle teacher."

I took a paper and gave it to the Griffindor girl in the front row, "I would like for you all to write your full names and house you belong to. My consultation hours are Friday afternoon, from four pm to seven pm here in the classroom. We will have three exams and one final exam but all the students who pass all three exams with a eighty percent score or more are not obligated to take the final exam. Does anyone have any questions?" No one answered so I decided to continue with the lesson.

* * *

I was walking towards the Great Hall for lunch when I saw Remus. He immediately smiled to me,

"Hey, how was class?"

I smiled back, "It was great, I really like it . . .yours?"

He rolled his eyes, "I had Slytherins so . . .it was okay."

We continued to walk towards the professors table and then sat down. I looked around but didn't saw Severus.

"Where's Snape?", I whispered to Remus.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why, do you miss him?"

I furrowed my forehead, "No, of course not! I had a row with him in the morning . . .in a way."

"What happened."

"Nothing much, he was a smart-mouth."

"Ahh.", Remus smiled, "As usual. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I wasn't stupid. He didn't accept my comeback really well."

"Yes, he does that. Speaking of the devil.", Remus motioned his head behind me but I didn't look.

I finished my meal and stood up. My classes where over so I decided to call my brother and then take a walk around the castle.

* * *

I was dialing Tony's number when I saw Harry and a blond Slytherin boy. It seemed like they where arguing over something so I packed my phone and started to walk towards them.

"I really don't have any interest of arguing with you.", Harry told him.

Hermione walked toeards harry and grabbed his arm, "Let's go Harry, he's not worth it."

The boy scoffed, "Shut up mod-blood!"

"Hey!" I yelled and they all turned towards me.

"You will not use that language. Twenty points from Slytherin."

The boy gave me a confused look, "What? You can't do that."

"What in the world is going on here?"

I turned around and saw Severus, "This boy was insulting this girl. He called her a mud-blood so I took twenty points from his house."

He looked from me towards the boy, "Mister Malfoy, you can go."

"What?!", I raised my voice.

The boy gave me a smirk and left.

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because there's no need for you to take his points."

Now I was really pissed, "No need?! Are you mental?!"

Severus took a step towards me, "I will not allow you to speak to me this way.", his voice was calm but very serious.

Harry, Ron and Hermione where standing there, like frozen and looking at us like we where crazy.

"And I will not allow you to rebut my authority. His points will be taken!"

"Miss Stark, I'm warning you-"

"No, I'm warning you." I put my index finger up and pointed at him, "I will not take rubbish from someone like you."

He gave me a dirty look, "Potter, Granger , Weasley . . .leave."

The trio looked at him and then ran away. Severus took a few steps towards me so the space between us was really small. I could smell his colon and that brought shivers down my spine.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves. Stay out of my way or else-"

"Or else what?"

In that moment he grabbed my hand and closed the gap between us. His kiss was violent and harsh but for some reason I didn't backed away nor did I respond . . .I just stood there, shocked.

The kiss was short and before I could move, he let me go and rushed away, his robes fluttering behind him.

"Bloody hell." I heard Ron say.

"What . . .was that?" Harry came closer to me.

I shook by head, "I have no clue."

"Bloody hell!", I heard Ron again.


	6. Avoiding each other

**Severus's p.o.v.**

I was sitting on my bed, one hand on my hand and the other firmly wrapped around a glass of fire-whiskey.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Severus?"

She's been on my mind since the day I . . .kissed her. How or why did it happen, I didn't know.

I sighed and stood up, walking towards the window. I looked outside and saw that the leafs had all the yellow, brown and red colors. fall was already here. In that moment, I remembered Lily. Her green eyes and red hair. She looked beautiful, especially when fall came.

In that moment a thought pop in my head; _Did I kiss Isa because she reminded me of Lily?_ Not likely. Yes, her eyes where as green as her's but . . .that was all the similarity. She was more feisty, her spirit was stronger than her's.

I rolled my eyes, "For Merlin's sake, what in the world am I thinking?"

 **Isa's p.o.v.**

I was sitting at the table, eating my lunch when Severus came in. I felt my body tense and so did Remus.

"Nervous?", he whispered into my ear and I just gave him a dirty look.

I told Remus what happened few day's after the event and he was shocked. Well, not more shocked then Ron I suppose. Poor boy couldn't look Severus in the eyes for a week.

it's been almost a month since the kiss and, until now, we did a pretty good job avoiding each other. Probably because when he saw me, he just turned around and walked away.

Severus came up to the table and sat next to me.

"Professor Stark, professor Lupin.", he greeted us and we just nodded.

"Talk to him.", once more I heard Remus's whisper.

"Are you crazy?", I whispered back.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be a child. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

I thought about that . . .well, he was right.

I straighten up and cleared my throat, "Severus, could I speak to you?"

He turned his head towards me, "About?"

I felt my cheeks go read, "Well . . .I . . ."

He raised an eyebrow at my hesitation, "Yes?"

"I . . .I just . . .well . . ."

In that moment Minerva came u to me and saved me, "Professor Stark, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you."

"Now?", I asked and Minerva nodded.

"Okay." I said standing up.

"We will talk another time." I looked towards Severus but didn't get a respond.

Minerva escorted me out of the Great Hall.

"Do you know what would he like to talk about?"

She smiled, "Don't worry dear, it's nothing serious."

I smiled back and nodded.

"You know the way?"

"Yes, thank you. Have a good day."

She smiled at me and I left to see Dumbledore.

When I arrived to his office, I knocked on his door and heard a calm "Come in."

Opening the door I saw Dumbledore standing up and walking towards me with a smile,

"Ahh, Isa, come in."

I walked towards his table and sat down.

"You wanted to talk to me?", he nodded.

"You know that the Christmas dance is in a month? Before the majority of student's leave for Christmas break."

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well, I would like if you would invite your brother and your team to the party."

I smiled, "Really? I would be glad to do so."

He returned the smile but all of a sudden his face went serious.

"Are you alright, headmaster?"

"The real question is are you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see that you are worried, tensed up. Is everything okay?"

I remembered the kiss but quickly shook it away, "I'm fine, no need for you to worry."

He nodded, "If you ever have anything on your mind, be free to tell me."

I smiled, "I will, thank you."

* * *

"So, what did he want?"

I was taking a walk with Remus.

"He wanted me to invite my brother and teammates to the Christmas party but I have a feeling that was not why he wanted to talk to me."

Remus looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he told me that I look worried."

Remus smiled and I looked at him, "What?"

"He knows."

"He knows what?"

"About Severus."

I stopped walking, "What?!"

"It's Dumbledore, he knows everything."

"But, how did he find out? I swear, If you told him-"

"Calm down, I didn't tell him anything. He just . . .ugh, you will realize it at time. Dumbledore just knows things. Your forgetting, we are all wizards."

"Oh."

Yes, I was forgetting that.

I smiled at Lupin and stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"What?"

"Can you show me some spells?"

He laughed, "Of course. What do you want to see?"

"Everything!"

 **Severus's p.o.v.**

I was looking at Remus and Isa. He was doing some basic magic and she was thrilled. I tighten my grip around the glass and in that moment i knew . . .I was jealous . . .


	7. Guest

A few weeks have passed and we here still not talking. At first it bothered me a lot but now I'm kinda used of it. I tried to talk to him but withouth any success. On the other hand, Remus and I became closer by each day. He was a really nice guy and a great friend.

We where walking around the grounds when I heard my name being called,

"Professor Stark.", Snape said in a lazy voice . . .nothing new here.

We turned around, "Yes?"

"You have visitors.", the moment he finished his sentence, he turned around and walked away.

"Visitors?", I asked out loud.

"Do you have any idea who could it be?", Remus asked me.

"No, not really.", I answered the question as we started to walk towards the castle.

"My team is not to arrive for a few more days so I really have no clue."

We entered the castle and I realized that Snape didn't really tell me where was my visitor waiting.

"Where do I look?", I turned confused towards Remus.

"Great Hall? Or no, no . . .your office."

I smiled, "Good idea."

He smiled back and bowed a little, "Always at your service."

I giggled, "Well, I'll better be going. See you at dinner?"

"I have additional classes with a few students so I'm not sure I'll make it to dinner but how about a drink around eight?"

"Additional classes? Friday afternoon? Wow you are weird."

He laughed "Well, it's not my call so . . ."

"Oh . . .well, okay. Drink after."

He nodded and we separated.

As I was walking towards my office, I kept wondering who could it be. I turned around the corner, towards the hall where my class was but I didn't see anyone.

 _Maybe Snape let them in?_

I grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I knew I locked the door.", I said out loud.

"Is there a problem professor?", I heard a house elf ask.

"Tabby, did you see someone here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was someone looking for me or waiting for me?"

He shook his head. "No. I saw you after class, locking the door and after a few hours professor Snape."

"Oh . . .well, thank you."

"Is there a problem professor?", he asked a bit concerned.

I gave him a small smile, "No, no. Everything is okay."

He nodded, "Okay then. Have a nice day professor."

"Same.", and with that he disappeared.

 _Professor Snape? Well, his office is in this hallway._

After giving it some thoughts, i decided to go and ask him.

I stepped in front of his classroom and took a deep breath before knocking.

I heard a lazy enter so I pushed the door open.

He was sitting at his table, grading papers.

I cleared my troth and he raised his head from the paper he was grading, towards me.

"Good evening professor.", I tried to be polite.

"What do you want?", he wasn't.

"I was wondering who visited me . . .I can't find the person."

He got back to his grading, "Then probably the person left."

 _No shit Sherlock._

I smiled, "Yes . . .that's obvious."

He didn't say anything, just continued with his work.

"But can you tell me who it was?", I tried again.

"I don't know.", he simply said.

 _Is this a joke?!_

"What?", I frowned, getting a little pissed.

"I said, I don't know."

I sighed, "What is your problem with me."

He stopped writing, looked at me and took his glasses of.

"Excuse me?", he raised an eyebrow.

"I asked, what is your problem with me? I just want to know who was here to see me and since you where the only person that saw him, logically, I will ask you the information I need."

He stood up, crossing his arms, "It was a man. Probably your boyfriend or husband."

"I don't have either of them. So it was a man?"

"Exited?"

 _What the Hell is wrong with this man?!_

"Excuse me?", I raised my voice a bit.

"Well, you seemed pretty exited by the fact that a man visited you.", his voice was calm . . .provocative.

"Because there's a chance that my brother came! What the Hell is the matter with you?"

His face became serious and he took a few steps towards me, "I would suggest you watch your tone-"

"Or what? You're gonna kiss me again and then avoid me and pretend like nothing happened? I can take that."

I could tell that I hit the spot. He wasn't ready for this.

"I think it's time you leave my classroom professor.", his voice was low but sharp.

"I didn't expect any other answer form you.", I turned around and slammed the door behind. I was soooo pissed.

I went to my room, put on a jacket and exited the castle. My mind was rushing so fast that I didn't noticed the snow falling . . .or Hagrid . . .and Hagrid is big.

"Wow, easy there professor. Where's the fire?"

"In Snapes classroom if I stay any longer near that castle.", I frowned.

"He really can hit a nerve. Wanna come with me and have some tea? You could tell me what happened."

I smiled, "Thank you Hagrid, I would be pleased."

"Well then, come on. It's getting cold out here."

* * *

After I had some tea with Hagrid and a nice cup of chat too, I rushed back towards the castle. The snow was really starting to fall now and dinner was almost ready. I rushed towards the Great Hall and on the was I saw Hermione . . .but she was alone.

"Good evening professor Stark.", she smiled sweetly.

I returned the smile, "Good evening to you too Hermione. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Detention with Snape. They will be a bit late."

"Detention? What did they do?", I asked curiously.

"They where sorted in Griffindor . . .mostly that . . .but nothing really. He was just particularly angry today."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? When?"

"An hour ago or so."

 _That's when we had the fight. So I did hit a nerve!"_

I smirked a bit but when I saw Hermione's weird look, I stopped.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your meal."

She smiled, "You too professor."

I nodded and walked towards the table for teachers.

I sat down beside Minerva, who smiled to me and I smiled back. After a few minutes, I saw Snape enter the Great Hall. He took a seat next to me but didn't say anything. We ate in silence. Twenty minutes later, I was full. As I was raising from my seat, I saw Remus wave at me from the other side of the great hall. I quickly cleaned myself and rushed towards him.

"So, who was your secret visitor?", he asked curiously

"I have no idea.", I said as we started to walk.

"What do you mean?"

"When I came in front of my office, nobody was there. I saw an house elf and asked him about it but he told me he didn't see anyone."

"Did you check in the classroom?"

"The door was locked.", I stated.

"Did you ask Snape?", he looked at me and I smirked,

"Now for that story, I first have to order some bear."

He smiled, "Well, of we go then!"


	8. Busted

"So," I started, "After you left, I went to look for the person that came but no one was there. My office was locked and I even asked Tabby about it and he told me that he didn't see anyone."

"Did you ask Snape?"

"Oh yes I did."

Remus raised his eyebrow, "And?"

"We had an argument."

"Why?"

I took a sip from my glass, "Because he's an ass. I asked him who it was and he told me that he doesn't know. Then, I asked him what the hell was his problem with him and he was all like 'Watch your tone, get out of my office'." I did the last part with a impression of Snape's voice and Remus started to laugh.

"And yes, he told me that it was a man and when I got a bit exited because there was a chance that my brother came he asked me if I'm exited my the fact that a man visited me. What the hell is his problem with me? Is it because I'm not a witch?"

"I don't know . . .he is the head of Slytherin and they are known for the pure-blood crap."

"And now I don't know who came.", I growled.

* * *

 **Snape's p.o.v.**

"The preparations for the Christmas ball are almost over.", I told Albus.

"Yes, Minerva told me. There where no problems?"

"No."

He nodded.

"Is that all?", I asked.

"Just one more thing."

I sighed showing my displeasure but Albus just smirked at that.

"How is your relationship with professor Stark?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't have one."

He nodded, "I heard you two had a fight."

 _Damn elf's._

"She's just a bit to dramatic for my taste."

"She's very beautiful."

"Really? I haven't noticed but I'm sure Remus did."

In that moment I saw a spark in his eyes.

"Really? well, they are pretty close."

"Yes they are."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Is that all?", I said after a few minutes of silence.

He nodded, "Yes Severus."

"Have a pleasant night.", and with that I walked out of his office and rushed to my room.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v.**

Hermione, Ron and I where sitting in our common room and Ron was complaining about Snape.

"He was really in a bad mood today . . .more than usual."

"Probably because he and Isa had a fight.", I commented.

Hermione gave me a look, "How do you know that?"

"I was passing by his office and I heard yelling so I . . . well, I stopped and listened what they where talking about."

"Harry that's rude!"

"Oh come one Hermione. So what was the fight about?", Ron asked all interested. Gossip girl.

"Well, apparently someone visited Isa but she wasn't there and the only one who saw him was Snape. And when she went to ask him who it was, he became rude to her and they started to fight. She even mentioned the kiss they had."

"Don't remind me of that! I still have nightmares.", Ron whined.

"Yes . . .but no one came."

"I don't understand.", Hermione stated.

"I was with Neville and professor Sprout an the only one that was passing by was Snape. No one as there."

"So he lied to her. But why?", Ron asked.

"I think he likes her.", Hermione concluded.

"You think? He kissed her so he probably likes her!"

"Quiet down.", I warned him.

"Sorry. But still, why would he lie to her?"

"I saw Lupin and her today. They where taking a walk and I think that Snape saw them. Maybe he's jealous of him so he wanted to separate them."

"Snape jealous? In love with someone? I can't picture that.", I told them.

"You don't think that she likes him as well?", Ron asked.

"I think that she does. Do you see how she's looking at Snape?", Hermione told us.

"Yes I see it . . .and she's probably thinking 'What in the world is this for a person?'.", Ron stated and I smiled a bit.

"Oh please Ronald. You don't understand women.", Hermione crossed her arms.

"There you're right.", Ron answered her.

"Maybe she will change him. He will fell in love and became a totally different person.", she stated dreamy.

"I don't think that a person like him can change. He will just hurt her.", I was certain of that.

* * *

 **Isa's p.o.v.**

Yes, I admit . . .I had a bear or two too much. Remus and I where walking home and laughing about random stuff.

"So, did you like the kiss?", he asked.

"Remus, I have to admit that it was okay."

"Really? Snape is a good kisser?"

"Well, he didn't kiss me for that long but from what I have tried . . .it can pass."

He started to laugh, "Would you kiss him again?", he asked as we entered the castle.

"I think I would.", I blurred out without thinking.

He stopped walking and I looked at him, "Oh my god! You like Snape!", he said that loudly and I covered his mouth while he was laughing. Drunk moron.

"Shhhhhh. What the hell is wrong with you?", I had one or two too much but I think he will not drink for a while.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", he tried to put a serious face on. After doing that, he started to turn around, looking for something.

"What's wrong?"

"Where the hell is my room?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on.", I grabbed his hand and started to walk towards mine.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My room is closer. If I take you to yours, you will probably wake up the whole castle."

"But what will Snape say?", he asked laughing and made me laugh,

"You moron, I don't care."

After a few minuted of walking we finally arrived ad I unlocked the door, leading a giggling Remus in. But little did I know . . .that a certain professor was having love problems and was wandering around the castle, not being able to sleep . . .and that I just gave him yet another reason for a sleepless night at Hogwarts.


End file.
